


Playful Times

by Lord_Amias



Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Awkward Crush, Crushes, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Non-Canon Relationship, Teasing, anyway im gay, but i love kisa x ritsu, i focused too much on their eyes lmao i just wanted to write something short, i havent been into sih much lately, iDK tho, maybe when im done with webcam secrets, wanna make a fic series with these two some day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 07:30:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21032537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Amias/pseuds/Lord_Amias
Summary: Onodera's taken a small liking to his coworker





	Playful Times

**Author's Note:**

> uhhh kisa x ritsu is so good,, i love them so much,,,, its becoming a trend where i dont bother editing any drabbles i make

“Ricchan~”. The familiar yet annoying call of his name made Onodera instantly turn, only to be met with a hand suddenly grasping his face. He was startled, a bit in pain at the odd firm grip of his older coworker who smiled on. 

“Kisa, what’re you…”. He grabbed his wrist to push it away but it was like it was stuck in place. Kisa was so tiny but so strong at the same time. “Can you move your hand, that hurts-”. 

Instead of moving it, he continued to squish Onodera’s cheeks, which were surprisingly soft and chubby. It was cute to him...He didn’t want to stop so he continued. 

This sort of occurrence has been the norm for them both for the whole time they’ve sat next to each other. Always having conversations and now the usual teasing seemed...much more playful. Onodera had no idea when it started but everything felt much more soft and sweet between them. They’ve worked together for awhile. The usual small talk turned into long conversations. The bored glances and gazes grew into shy liking. 

Not like either minded...Onodera grew very fond of him. 

Fonder than he expected. 

“Hehe, do you actually wash your face? I thought someone like you would just forget”. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?”,Ondera sighed, still struggling to remove the hand that held an iron grip. “Unlike you, I don’t get decent skin in unholy ways…”. 

With that remark, it proved to be more fuel to the fire as Kisa tightened his grip. 

“Ow- Stop that!”, Onodera shut his eyes in pain. “You’re gonna bruise me, you dick-”. 

“It’s your fault, dummy”. His tone was icy, but oddly sweet. Onodera couldn’t make sense of what he was trying to convey as he opened his eyes to look at the man. He was no longer grinning. Did he say something wrong?

“What do you…?”. 

“You’re just fun to bother”. Kisa took his hand away, smirking mischievously once more, almost to signal “I’m not done with you”. 

And done with him he wasn’t. 

The late hours would be the death of him. Onodera was just barely awake as the clock ticked on, trying to edit old manuscripts he wanted to avoid. It was freezing, why the hell was the AC on when it was the middle of winter? The only things keeping him warm were his sweater and coffee, which sat idly. Still, he knew if he tampered with it, he might get into some shit with Takano who seemed to like it cold. 

There was no one else in the office that night, everyone had gone home except for those who were in different departments, offices, and the building management. The Emerald department just evacuated as soon as they could, leaving the rookie behind. 

Not like he minded, he preferred being alone. It was easier to work since no one could yell at him if he messed up, or fell asleep. Still...It’d be nice to chat with someone. 

“Hey, Ricchan”. 

“GAH-!”. Onodera jumped in his seat, nearly spilling his coffee that he just barely managed to catch. He breathed harshly through his teeth, calming down slowly as he adjusted into his seat. “You scared the shit out of me...Where’d you even come from?!”. 

“I was hiding in the bathroom till everyone left”. 

“...Why?”. He raised an eyebrow. 

“I had some work to do but I didn’t wanna be awkwardly sitting next to you. Plus…”, he leaned in, nudging his head against the brunette’s shoulder. “I wanted to scare you”. 

Onodera pouted, focusing back on his work. 

“Not funny, didn’t laugh”. Kisa only chuckled at the remark, glancing at the papers Onodera focused on. 

He cringed, reading over his shoulder at the work he was doing. 

“Ricchan, I know you’re still not used to this type of work but do you want me to help you?”. Onodera turned, a bit of hope in his eyes. 

“Really? Don’t you have…”. He peered downward, noticing the lack of papers that usually littered his coworker’s desk. “Did you, uh, not have anything to do…?”. Kisa sat in silence for a brief moment. He stared at him, then smiled into his hand. 

“Okay, I lied”. 

“Lied?”. 

“I just felt like hanging out with you is all”, he laughed, then smacked Onodera’s back as hard as he could. Onodera yelped in pain, nearly falling out of his seat. He quickly composed himself, looking at his friend who blushed faintly. 

“Well, I don’t mind if you help but don’t you think it’s boring with just me?”, he flushed, looking away. He was embarrassed just by worrying about being uninteresting to him. Kisa turned away in his chair, not bothering to look at him this time. 

“You’re not boring at all…”, he muttered. “It’s your fault that I…”. 

Onodera perked up, quickly looking at him in surprise. Kisa slowly turned back in his chair to face him again, his face decorated in a gentle red hue. 

It only made Onodera smile, quickly covering his mouth as he giggled and blushed at the sweetness of that gentle look in his coworker’s eyes. 

With that, they worked in silence. 

With that, they exchanged mutual loving, warm gazes. 

**Author's Note:**

> i was feeling super bad yesterday and today so i wrote some fluff,, i wish i could enjoy sihjr stuff tbh  
my icky feelings arent gonna stop me from writing kisa/ritsu fics tho  
i miss them!!!


End file.
